


Eyes Like Emeralds

by hannahthewriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, pre/present/post Thor movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahthewriter/pseuds/hannahthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first saw Loki Odinson when I was young. For some, too young to remember. It was his eyes that struck a chord, though. They were like emeralds, they even had that tiny sparkle. He'd always been there and I know he'll always will be. This is a collection of some of my fondest and/or important memories of the God of Mischief, the man I love, and his presence in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is part of something called the Fire and Ice Trilogy, posted on fanfiction.net. However, I also have wanted to post more stories on here as well, so I've decided to put a revised version of the trilogy on here! The sequel to this is an edited version of the one on ff, written to fit the timeline of the Avengers. Do enjoy, and leave some constructive criticism if you have it!
> 
> Also! I will be updating The Sleeping Madman very soon! The story kind of ran away from me but I've managed to get it back, thankfully!

I first saw Loki Odinson when I was young. For some, too young to remember. But the memory was as clear and vivid as ever, like it happened yesterday. My mother, Tarina, was good friends with his mother, Frigga, and upon receiving an invitation to the castle she decided to bring me along this time. I had been waiting in the throne room with my mother, a white, silk dress sweeping around my small ten-year-old body. My fiery red hair had been piled into an intricate bun on the top of my head, some of my family's finest jewels around my neck. After a while I decided to just sit down on the steps in front of the throne. "Issalea," my mother was quick to scold, "it is disrespectful to sit in front of the throne!"

"Oh, Tarina, it's quite alright," Frigga stated with a laugh. My mother smiled, but threw me a quick glare when Frigga wasn't looking. I'd be getting a lecture tonight, that much was certain. "The others should be here momentarily." As we waited, I saw a group of four children walking past. One of them, a rather fat boy with rust-colored hair, spotted me and smiled.

"Hello!" he called boisterously, waving. The other three turned and smiled at me as well.

A small smile crossed my lips as they approached. "Hello," I greeted. A blonde boy with kind eyes sat down next to me.

"I'm Fandral," he took my hand and gently kissed the top. "What's your name?"

"Issalea," I responded quietly, because this boy was rather cute and the fact that he was so close was making me nervous.

"I'm Volstagg," the rust-color haired boy said, shaking my hand excitedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The amount of exuberance in the way he spoke had me thinking that I was going to like him.

"My name is Hogun," said the last boy, his voice so quiet I barely heard him.

"I'm Sif, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the only girl in the group said, giving me a bright smile. I returned it ten-fold. "I've never seen you at the castle before, but I do recognize your mother."

"Yes, I'm here to meet Thor." That was the original intention of Frigga and my mother. For Thor and me to grow up together and get married, then I would become queen. Obviously, that wasn't how the situation turned out. As if on cue, the doors opened and the king himself walked in. I quickly stood, Fandral following my lead.

"We will meet again, yes?" he asked in a low voice and I nodded, smiling. The four of them quickly left the throne room as the king and his sons approached. I was able to pick out Thor quickly from his blonde hair. His eyes locked onto me and the once amused expression on his face soon changed into one of friendliness. I knew almost instantly that there would never be anything romantic between us. It was the boy on the other side of the king that took my breath away. His raven hair contrasted greatly with his pale skin, making him appear ghost-like, but it was his eyes that struck a chord. They were like emeralds; they even had that tiny sparkle. I couldn't bring myself to look away. They approached and I quickly looked up at the king.

"King Odin," my mother said behind me. I could hear her dress rustle as she curtsied. "This is my daughter, Issalea." I folded my hands in front of me and curtsied as well, bowing my head. I looked up with only my eyes and saw that Thor was looking over his shoulder at Sif, whose head was poked into the chamber. Loki, however, could not take his eyes off of me. We made eye contact and I was left breathless again. A ten-year-old certainly should not be feeling like this, right? Especially for the wrong prince! So what was this fluttering feeling in my stomach that I got when we locked eyes? Why couldn't I breathe all of a sudden?

"Your highnesses," I murmured, rising and looking away from the curious boy. "It's an honor, my king."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Issalea," the king replied, smiling nicely. "These are my sons, Thor," he gestured to the blonde boy, who had by then turned around and smiled brightly at me, "and Loki." The raven-haired boy simply nodded, a small smile on his face.

"A pleasure," I replied quietly.

"Father," Thor interrupted, "may I be excused?"

"Of course my son, as long as you bring Issalea and Loki with you." Thor smiled and nodded. He looked at me, gesturing to the doors with his head. I curtsied once again before following the heir.

I hadn't even heard Loki walk up behind me until he whispered, "Issalea is a nice name," in my ear. I looked over my shoulder, but he was gone. I faced forward and bit back a squeal as he appeared in front of me.

"Thank you, Loki is a splendid name as well." He smiled and turned on his heel, walking out of the throne room. I picked up the front of my dress and hurried after them, nearly bumping into Fandral as I turned the corner.

"Whoa, easy there," he laughed, gripping my arms to keep me from falling. I blushed deeply and giggled.

"My apologies, I should've been watching where I was going." Fandral just smiled and led me towards the rest of the group. Volstagg smiled brightly at me and Thor wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt my face grow hot again, and everyone began to laugh at me. Loki wasn't, though. He had a tiny smile on his face, but he wasn't laughing. Our small, young group ran around the castle for a while before Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun had to depart. Sif and Thor had wandered off somewhere, leaving Loki and I alone. We sat down on a nearby wall, my sandaled feet swinging lightly.

"Allow me to apologize in advance for my brother," he began and I giggled. "He can be...forward." I laughed softly, nodding.

"I've realized that." I could feel him looking at me. He reached forward and took a loose, red curl in his hand, twirling it around in his fingers.

"I like your hair, red is my favorite color." I grinned widely, my lavender eyes flicking in his direction.

I could tell that this was the start of a brilliant friendship.

* * *

"Issalea!" I turned and grinned as Loki approached, his own smile equally wide. "You were planning on just leaving the castle without me?"

"Of course not! I was planning on getting further than the castle." He rolled his eyes and fell into step beside me. "Are you ready?" He gestured down to his clothes. The suit was perfectly fine for a thirteen year old. Loki did always look a bit older than he actually was. "Hold on, let me just," I reached up and quickly fixed his hair, giving it a bit more of a poof, "there." He laughed and looked me up and down with his eyes.

"You look perfect," he complimented and I blushed, looking down at my dress and gloves. "What is this movie that we will be seeing?" I thought for a moment as we approached the stables.

"It seems to have slipped from my memory. I'm sure Thor remembers." He climbed onto his horse and I followed, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek on his back. I closed my eyes as we rode towards the Bifrost. I didn't have to pleasure of my own horse; I always had to ride with either Loki or Thor. I was closer to Loki, so I usually rode with him. We stopped in front of Heimdall, and I could see Thor and Sif waiting behind him. "Hello Heimdall," I greeted cheerfully, slipping off of the horse.

"Issalea, always a pleasure," Heimdall greeted in his deep, booming voice. His golden eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at me. "I assume you'll be traveling with Thor and Sif?" Loki and I nodded and he stepped to the side. We walked into the Bifrost, where Thor and I greeted each other with kisses to the cheek. Sif gave me a tight hug and a bright smile. We stood in our places and Heimdall slid the sword into the middle of the Bifrost. I felt that familiar tugging on my stomach, and a hand grabbed mine before we were pulled from Asgard, landing neatly in Midgard. From there we hailed a taxi to where the movie was being shown in a park. Loki led me to a spot closer to the back and we leaned back against a tree, my head resting on his shoulder. He was quick to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

The title on the screen said  _Gone with the Wind._  It was supposed to be quite the movie. I felt a splash on my leg as the first scene began. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as another drop fell, this time on my arm. I looked over at Loki, but his eyes were fixated upon the screen. The drops of water kept falling faster and faster, and soon I was soaked. Loki pulled me to my feet and we looked up at the sky. The beads of water felt good on my face, but the park was clearing quickly and people were taking down the screen. The rain soaked through my clothes, making me shiver.

We found Thor and Sif and were quickly transported back to Asgard, stunning a few stragglers in the process. I walked with Loki onto the bridge, climbing behind him on his horse. Sif had her own horse, the lucky woman, and we rode back to the castle laughing.

"That was fun," I laughed as we arrived at the castle and hopped down from our respective horses. "Although my mother will have a fit when she sees me in this state."

"I'm sure she won't be too upset," Sif assured me and I smiled in her direction.

"I really should be going home though. It's getting late and we all have lessons tomorrow." Everyone groaned.

"Issalea," Thor muttered. "The Goddess of Killjoys." This earned him a hard punch to the arm from both me and Sif, making him laugh.

"Goodnight," I said with an eye roll, hugging the two of them. They walked in separate directions as I turned to Loki. "Goodnight Loki." I gave him a tight hug.

"Goodnight Issalea." I pulled back and turned on my heel, walking in the direction of my home. I could already hear my mother screaming at me. The thought placed a smile on my soaked face.

* * *

I was fifteen years old when my mother died.

I already knew she was sickly. More often than I wished, I would find her in the bathroom coughing up blood. The healers couldn't tell us what was wrong with her. They just didn't know. She was so pale those last few weeks. And weak, to the point she couldn't even sit up in bed. Frigga had her admitted to the castle infirmary, where I was at her bedside every waking moment, except to use the bathroom and for meals. Loki let me stay with him in his chambers while I waited broken-heartedly for the inevitable.

The day she died, I remembered her being so, so pale. Like the first snow in winter. She was incredibly frail, for such a young woman. Her cheeks were sunken and her skin was practically transparent and as thin as paper. We just sat there and talked, for hours it seemed. Any topic that popped into our heads would be spoken aloud. I stood to go to the bathroom, squeezing my mother's hand reassuringly.

On all the other days, I would kiss her forehead and tell her I loved her. I didn't that time. I assumed she would be fine. After all, the Norns wouldn't allow my mother to pass on without me, right? It didn't take me long to go about my business, and during that time I thought of things to talk to my mother about. I walked back to the infirmary with the list of things in a certain order.

Loki was waiting for me outside the door.

I blinked in confusion, as he isn't one to stand guard, even if it was my mother. "Loki," I said slowly, "what's going on?" There was something in his eyes I couldn't yet place.

"Issy," he whispered my nickname, taking my hands. I then realized what that look in his eyes was. Sympathy. I pulled my hands back sharply, bringing them to my face. "There was nothing the doctors could do." A choked sob left my throat and I fell to my knees. Loki followed and pulled me into his arms as I wailed, right there in the hallway. "She's not suffering anymore, Issy," he soothed after a few minutes of my sobbing, stroking my hair. "She wasn't in any pain. In fact, she was asleep when it happened." I nodded, my breathing coming out shaky as only a few tears now left my eyes. He gripped my shoulders and gently pushed me back, staring into my tear-stained eyes.

"I was only gone for a few moments." He nodded in understanding, his hands moving up to cup my face. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, his emerald green eyes slipping shut. He loved my mother as much as I did, but he wouldn't let his grief show. He never let his grief show. "I didn't think...I didn't even tell her I loved her."

"She knew," he whispered, his voice stuffy with sadness. "Trust me, she knew." I closed my own eyes and we just sat there, not saying anything. Eventually, Thor found us and gave us both hugs.

"My father requests your audience," he murmured respectfully in my direction. I nodded and Loki gently took my hand, walking with me to the throne room. King Odin was sitting on his throne, his forehead in his hands, and Frigga was by his side, weeping quietly.

"Issalea, with no father and now no mother, it appears you have no place to live." His statement, while blunt, was not meant to be rude. I nodded quietly in confirmation and Loki squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Then it seems you'll have to live here." My head snapped up and Loki's eyes widened.

"R-really?" I asked, unable to believe my own ears.

"Of course!" he replied, standing from his throne. "You are more than welcome. I consider you family, Issalea. It would be rude of me to  _not_  let you stay here." A wide smile spread across my face.

"You have my eternal gratitude, my king." A kind smile appeared on his worn features.

"Loki," the boy next to me stood to attention, "please show Issalea to her new chambers." He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you father, you won't regret this." He practically dragged me out of the throne room and we ran to my new living quarters, which were just a short walk from his own. "It's usually used for guests, but you can renovate it if you wish." He opened the doors and I stepped into the room, admiring its beauty and style.

"I believe its current decorations will suffice nicely," I replied to Loki, turning around and smiling at him. He closed the space between us in a few short strides and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"You are the last person that deserves this," he whispered, and I knew he meant my mother.

"You're words are too kind, Loki," I murmured, pulling back. "Why are they always only directed at me? I'm sure Thor could use such words at times." His eyes grew dark.

"Thor has his friends for that." My shoulders slumped and I cupped his cheek in one hand.

"They're your friends, too." He shook his head.

"Not like you are, Issy." I bit back a sigh, knowing that he was being much too stubborn than usual. The sinister look in his eyes scared me out of my wits. Somehow, without me even realizing it, Loki had gradually begun to change.

And I wasn't completely sure what he was going to be in the end.

* * *

I sat in the throne room with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, awaiting the return of Thor and Loki. They had gone to Alfheim for two weeks, and I missed my two closest friends dearly. The scene was familiar, as Fandral was sitting very close to me while the other three were surrounding us. Volstagg and Fandral, as usual, were arguing about  _something._  And I, as usual, wasn't listening to a word. I swear, those two acted like those old, married couples I had seen down in Midgard. They fought over the simplest of things. This time, I think it was about what would be at the welcome home feast; pig or beef.

"Honestly," Sif sighed, "if those two don't get back soon I'll murder someone." Her eyes flickered over to Volstagg and Fandral, making me giggle. Hogun was quiet, as usual, but I could see the ghost of a smile on his face. "Let's just go to the bridge and wait for them there!"

"You heard Heimdall's orders," Hogun reminded her, his voice so quiet that I could barely hear him, "we aren't allowed on the bridge when it's transporting someone. You remember what happened to Lenstak, don't you?" We both shuddered. That was a sad day. Then I heard a voice, so quiet I thought it was my imagination:

_"I'm home."_

I would know that voice anywhere. I stood from the steps in front of the throne, running towards the doors. "Issalea, where in the world are you going?" Volstagg called after me.

"They're back!" I called over my shoulder. I gathered the front of my dress in my hands as I ran out of the throne room and towards the stables. I climbed onto Loki's horse, the others not far behind me, and started towards the bridge. I could see the spinning of the Bifrost in the distance and my heart swelled. I made the horse go as fast as it could, pulling lightly on the reigns when we arrived about halfway into the bridge. I hopped down from the horse, patting its neck lightly. My eyes instantly caught three figures walking out of the Bifrost. Grinning like Volstagg at dinner, I gathered the front of my skirts again and began running towards the trio. I could hear the others behind me, but I was focused on one man and one man only.

I practically leapt into Loki's arms, my hands automatically locking behind his neck. He stumbled backwards slightly with a grunt, but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, spinning me around. He set me down and I pulled back, examining him. He looked much too mature for a seventeen-year-old. But as I've always said and will continue to say: Loki always looks older than he actually is.

"It's been much too long," he whispered, his hands gently grasping my face.

"Centuries, it seems," I replied. "I've missed you dearly, Loki."

"And I you." A tender smile found its way onto my lips, and he copied my expression.

A throat was cleared and a voice said, "What? No hug for me?" I giggled and pulled back from Loki, turning to look at Thor. His arms were open and he was pretending to pout. I laughed and walked into his embrace, my arms going around his waist. He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe for a moment. He released me and when I turned to look at Loki, there was something in his expression that I couldn't place. Almost like he was...irritated. He caught me looking and wiped the expression from his face, smiling brightly at me.

"We have much to catch up on, don't we?" I nodded, walking over to stand by him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me towards the horses. He began the tale of his journey in Alfheim, and I only half-listened. When he looked down to see if I was listening, I simply gave him a smile. It was enough to keep him talking. Either he didn't notice how fake my smile was, or he just didn't care. The latter being completely uncharacteristic. But then again, so was the former.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Loki? I never said or did any of that!" My tone was desperate, and he knew it. Still, his green eyes burned with a fire I had never seen before. He was so incredibly angry.

"Freya told me you did!" he shot back, foam practically dripping from his mouth.

"And you  _believed her_?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know what to believe, Issalea! You've just been acting so odd around me, Freya's words seemed logical!" His words hit me like a blow to the chest. So he knew. I stumbled over my words, pleading at him with my eyes. "So it's true?" The question snapped me out of my stupor.

"Of course not! I can't even begin to understand why you would believe that lying, seducing whore over your best friend!" I was shouting now, tears welling in my eyes. I held up my hands to try and calm myself, turning around and starting towards the door. I didn't have the patience for this anymore-

"It's Thor, isn't it?" That one, simple question made my blood boil with rage. I whipped around, my eyes ablaze.

"How  _dare_  you bring Thor into this! He has nothing to do with this!"

"I see the way you two look at each other!" he argued and I took a step back, shocked.

"And why would it matter to you?" He was silent, his eyes cast downward. I sighed and shook my head. "You claim I'm the one who has been acting odd," I murmured, striding out of the room. I made sure to slam the door as hard as I could. I then leaned back against it, closing my eyes. There was a crash from inside and I flinched, a tear escaping and rolling lightly down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and walked to my chambers, sitting on my bed once the door was closed. There was a quiet knock and I sniffed, wiping away my tears before hoarsely calling out, "Come in." The door opened, but I didn't look up to see who it was. The person walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Loki murmured softly. I looked up and saw him staring at his hands. "I don't know why I believed Freya. She's a...how did you put it?"

"A lying, seducing whore?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, that." I couldn't fight back the smile. "And I shouldn't have brought Thor into it. That was completely uncalled for."

"Yes, it was. My heart is not with Thor, Loki. It is with someone else entirely." He looked up at that, and we made eye contact. It was like ten years ago, when we first met. I was breathless by the extravagance of Loki's eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I was hoping that my eyes were telling him what my voice wasn't. Those brilliant eyes searched my face for any sign of a bluff, or a trick. I simply blinked. The corners of his mouth twitched and before I could react he was leaning down, capturing my lips with his. Those lips that I had been longing to kiss for so many years. I was pleasantly surprised to find that they were incredibly soft. I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He leaned forward, making me lean back. Eventually we got to the point where he was hovering over me, his hands on either side of me to keep himself up. The kisses by then were quick and passionate, our tongues dueling each other to have the upper hand. I gripped his shirt tightly, my head raising so that I could kiss him better.

"You have no idea...how long...I've been waiting for this," he whispered between kisses. I hooked my leg around his waist and flipped us over so that I was straddling him. His hands roamed my body as I leaned over to kiss him passionately, my hands on his face. Once again, I was below him as he kissed me fiercely, then moved on to my neck. I gasped, unable to hold back a small moan as he kissed that one spot below my earlobe. He heard it and I felt him smile against my skin as he began kissing and nipping and sucking that one spot.

"Loki," I moaned, my fingernails clawing at his back. He ran his hands down my body, stopping at my leg and hooking it around his waist like before. I reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. His clothes needed to come off. Now.

"Oh Issy," he whispered against my neck, chuckling. The noise vibrated against my neck, making me gasp again. "Always so impatient." Still, he was quick to strip off his jacket and practically rip his shirt in order to get it off. He was like a granite statue. Every muscle was carved so perfectly, it left me breathless. His hands trailed to my dress, where he grasped the ties.

_Knock knock._  Loki practically growled and I placed a hand on his chest, giving him a small smile. He rolled off of me, sitting on my bed as I stood and walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw that his stubborn pout was comparable to a young boy's. I giggled and cracked open the door. "Hello Thor," I greeted sweetly. He took one look at me, his eyebrows rising. The sleeves of my dress were hanging off of my shoulders and one of the ties was swaying gently. My hair was in disarray and I was probably flushed. Thor took one glance behind me, at my bed, and his cheeks turned a deep, deep shade of red. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I, uh, couldn't find Loki in his room, so I figured y-you might know where he was. I suppose you did..." He was looking anywhere but at me. "Father requests Loki's presence immediately." I looked over my shoulder at Loki, who was already on his feet.

"Thank you Thor, he'll be right out." I shut the door before he could reply and walked over to Loki, handing him his shirt. He slipped it on and I buttoned the buttons, taking my sweet time. Suddenly, he had pushed me up against a wall, smashing his lips against mine. I smiled when he pulled away. "Don't take too long," I whispered, and the smirk that set my nerves on fire crossed his face. Then, just like that, he was gone. I sighed dreamily and slid down the wall.

* * *

I paced the inside of Loki's chambers anxiously, biting down on my nails. It was a terrible nervous habit, but I couldn't help it. He, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three just disappeared through the Bifrost, and Heimdall wouldn't tell me where they went. The doors opened and Loki walked in. "Loki!" I exclaimed and he jumped, obviously surprised to see me. A smile of relief crossed his face and he closed the distance between us, kissing me tenderly. I pulled back and hugged him. "I was so worried, you just disappeared without a word! Heimdall wouldn't tell me where you went and I started to fear the worst-" His finger on my lips silenced me, and a deep chuckle left him.

"You worry too much, Issy." I smiled softly, then saw the look in his eyes.

"What's happened?" I whispered, taking his face in my hands. "Is everyone alright?"

"Thor...dragged us to Jotunheim after the scare with the casket. Things got ugly, to say the least." My brows furrowed in confusion. "He was banished by father." My face fell. I considered Thor my brother, and Loki knew it. "I know, I tried to intervene but he wouldn't listen. He sent Thor through the Bifrost. He could be anywhere." I sat down on the couch, running a hand through my hair. He sat down next to me, draping his cloak over the back of the couch. "Issy," I looked up and saw him wringing his hands. "Something's wrong with me." I felt my heartbeat pick up in a panic.

"Something's...are you sickly?"

"No!" he hurried to assure me, then sighed. "I don't know. While I was fighting in Jotunheim, a frost giant grabbed my arm, but I wasn't harmed...at all." I sat back lightly, my brows furrowed. He placed his head in his hands, scratching the top. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you!" I was quick to assure him, leaning forward and placing my hand on his back. "It was a miraculous coincedence. I, for one, am glad that you aren't harmed." His head rose and he gave me a light smile.

"Oh, Sif wanted you to meet her in the gardens. Something about a bush of wilted roses." My eyes widened and I leapt from the couch.

"What? I must get there immediately." I leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss, pulling back just as he started to respond. I giggled at the look on his face. "Farewell." He nodded and I hurried from the room, touching my lips lightly. I noticed the look in his eyes when he talked of Thor being banished. Like he was sorry, but not completely. There was something else.

I was starting to wonder if this was all worth it, but banished the thought as quickly as it came. Loki would never intentionally hurt Thor. He was a good man. Right?

* * *

A thoughtful hum vibrated from my chest as I browsed my bookshelf. My nose scrunched as I ran my finger over the spines, finally deciding on a more relaxed piece of literature. Granted, it was about the size of my face. That just happened to be relaxed for me. If Thor saw my collection, he'd never let me hear the end of it.

I smiled sadly, sitting down on my couch with the large book in my hands. Maybe, if and when his banishment ends, I'll show him my collection. I've rather missed the cheeky remarks he would throw my way. I'd rather be called studious or a bookworm than nothing at all. I opened the book, but although my eyes were moving over the pages at alarming speeds, I wasn't paying attention. Maybe I could visit the AllFather, try and convince him to end Thor's punishment. Surely he would listen to me. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. If it came to it, I would just seek Thor out myself. I'm certain Heimdall knows where he is, and I will use any means necessary to get him to tell me where Thor is. He was practically my brother.

The door suddenly burst open and Loki came rushing in. The look on his face sent my heartbeat into a frenzy. "Loki," I began when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. The book dropped to the floor with a thud as he dragged me out of my chambers and down the corridor. "Loki, what's going on?" He didn't reply as we turned a corner. "You're worrying me." He stopped at this, turning around to face me. There was something in his beautiful eyes I couldn't place. Almost like he was...scared. And I knew Loki better than I knew myself. He  _never_  got scared.

"I really need to show you something," he whispered and his voice cracked. I hesitated before nodding.

"Okay." He nodded and I gathered the front of my dress in one hand, letting Loki lead me around different corners and through different corridors until I found myself staring down the path that led to the casket. "I don't understand." He released my hand and walked up to the casket. I wasn't far behind. He reached forward. "Loki don't!" But it was too late. His hands closed around the handles and I gasped from behind him, trying not to turn around. Instead, I shut my eyes tight.

"Issy." I opened one eye and gasped again out of instinct, taking a small step back. The frost giant's face screwed up into an expression of pain. "I'm a monster." I stared at the frost giant with Loki's voice, my head tilting to the side. His scarlet eyes cast downward and I felt my heart break. He must have thought I was rejecting him.

"No," I whispered, taking a step forward. He looked up. "You are Loki. My best friend and the man I have been in love with for seventeen years." I reached up and lightly touched his cheek. The area around that slowly faded to the porcelain color I loved and I rose onto my tiptoes, placing my lips against his. They were cold, but I felt them slowly get warmer as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back, but we were still close enough that our noses were touching. "And I will always love you, no matter what you are." I saw his emerald eyes swim with tears, but he quickly shut them and buried his face in my shoulder. I let my cheek rest against his head, my own eyes slipping shut.

I could've stayed in that position for the rest of my immortal life.

* * *

"Marry me."

I gaped at Loki, and had good reason to. He had just told me that the AllFather had fallen into an unexpected Odinsleep, and now he was asking for my hand in marriage? I didn't believe it. As if he could sense my disbelief, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of yarn. "It's not exactly a ring, but...I-I'm king for the time being, it seems. And...I want you to be my queen." He smiled nervously, and I felt my face light up. He was serious!

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I practically squealed, throwing my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me with one arm. I pulled back and held out my hand, watching him tie the string around the appropriate finger.

"I'll get you a proper ring soon." I smiled.

"Even then, I would still wear this." A beautiful grin bestowed his features and he kissed me tenderly, placing his hand on the back of my neck. "We should have the wedding as soon as possible. A few months, I should think?" He nodded and I pecked his lips lightly. "I love you, Loki," I murmured, looking deep into his eyes.

"And you, my dear, will never be able to measure the amount that I love you," he replied, making me grin. "We will always be together, I promise." I was, how did that Midgardian saying go, "on cloud nine" and I was certain I wouldn't be coming down for a long time.

I was terribly wrong.

* * *

Loki was gone. He went off to the Bifrost shortly after Sif and the Warriors Three did. I ran into Sif in the hallway before she left, and she made me swear on my immortality that I wouldn't tell. I had worried the piece of string on my finger hesitantly before agreeing and watching the four of them run off. Before Loki left, he made sure to tell me he loved me about fifty times, and presented me with a beautiful ring that I wore over the piece of string around my finger. It was braided silver and gold, with emeralds, my favorite gem (I'm sure you can guess why), seemingly sprinkled around it.

I twisted it around my finger worriedly as I stood on the balcony, watching the bridge intently. Four figures emerged from the Bifrost, whom I recognized as Sif and the Warriors, even from this distance. Not long after, two more figures emerged, and I'd know that blonde hair anywhere. But I would also know that second figure anywhere. Why were they fighting? Had Thor done something? I squinted to see what was going on, and saw Thor pin Loki to the bridge with his hammer. Not long after, Thor reached behind him and summoned Mjolnir. My eyes bulged to the size of disks as he began to bring his hammer down on the bridge. What was he doing? I had disappeared from the balcony by then, already on my way towards the stables. King Odin was there as well, making me freeze.

"Hurry, child," was all he said and I climbed onto the horse behind him, wrapping my arms tight around his middle. We took off towards the bridge, stopping not far from Thor and Loki. Odin had already climbed off his horse and began running towards the pair when Thor broke off the end of the bridge. It exploded, the shockwave sending Odin's horse and I flying backwards. I was able to turn just in time, the breath knocked out of me as I landed on my back. Once I regained my breath, I clambered to my feet to see Thor and King Odin walking towards us. With tears in my eyes, I broke into a run, hugging Thor with every bit of strength I had.

"Little sister," he whispered, resting his cheek on my head but not wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back, looking behind the pair for my betrothed.

But Loki was not there.

I looked to Thor in confusion, and saw tears in his blue eyes. "Loki...he fell. Off of the bridge. He's gone." I stumbled backwards, my hands over my mouth. No. That wasn't possible. He couldn't be gone, just like that. And yet, I didn't see him anywhere on the bridge behind Thor. I looked back and saw that he hadn't teleported behind me. It wasn't a trick.

"No!" I cried, falling forward. Thor caught me and sank to the floor as I wept, engulfing me in his strong, massive arms. "He promised we would always be together!" I sobbed. "We were betrothed! We were betrothed and he promised!" I could sense their surprise at this, but Thor's body continued shaking with sobs. Soon, King Odin's arms wrapped around us and he, too, wept. "This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't a bad person. He didn't deserve this," I whispered, shaking my head against Thor's chest. And then we just sat there, weeping over their lost brother and son, and my lost love. He was my only love, actually.

The only man I had ever truly loved.

* * *

"I can't stay here any longer."

"I understand." Thor gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we walked into the throne room. The six witches Odin had gathered were standing in front of the throne. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were off to the side, and I saw tears leaking from each of their eyes. I approached the throne, where King Odin was waiting with a solemn look on his face. I had dressed in the proper Midgard attire: light blue jeans, and a simple blouse. I had a cloth jacket on over that, and wrapped around my neck was Loki's striped emerald and black scarf. I had entered my room the day...well,  _that_  day to find it sitting on my bed, folded neatly. It still smelled of him.

"Issalea, child of Odin," he began and my eyes flickered down to the ring and piece of yarn on my finger. It wasn't official, but I was glad that Odin called me that. I didn't feel as alone anymore. It felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and stomped all over. I had lost my other half, and Thor told me he was surprised that I was handling it so well. I wasn't. I'd often find myself crying into the night, because I should've been married and sharing a bed with Loki by now, not lying by myself. "You requested to be sent to Midgard by way of witches' magic. Do you understand the consequences? That you will not be able to return?" I nodded. He seemed to visibly sadden after that, and he looked down at the witches. I had already said my goodbyes to Sif and the others. I turned to Thor, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Farewell, little sister. Please, give Jane Foster my regards." I nodded and he hugged me tight, practically suffocating me. "I will see you again, I can feel it." I pulled back with a small smile, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't doubt it." Tears streamed down both of our cheeks as I stepped backward and the six witches surrounded me. They clasped hands and began to chant. I could see a white light surrounding me, and looked at Thor one last time before I fell, the witches' chanting growing softer and softer until I could no longer hear it. I saw two emeralds before I descended into darkness.

* * *

I yawned and stretched in my seat, taking off my glasses in order to rub my eyes. It was well into the night, and I could feel my eyes drooping slightly. Jane noticed and smiled. "You should head home, Lea. You've been working non-stop all day."

"Coulson will be furious with me if he doesn't find this report in his mailbox when he wakes up tomorrow," I replied simply. Jane rolled her light brown eyes with another smile. I could see why Thor chose her. Smart and pretty. Just his type. The thought made me smile as I turned back to my laptop. Darcy was pinning pictures of recent storms to the corkboard, humming along to her music player. An Ipod, I believe it was called. I placed my glasses back on my nose and began typing. Just a few more sentences, then I was free.

The light from the computer glinted off of the emeralds on the ring around my finger. Yes, I still wear that and the yarn, because technically I'm still betrothed. Finally, I hit send and stood from my seat, stretching out my aching muscles. "Goodnight Jane, I will see you tomorrow, yes?" She nodded and I walked over to Darcy, lightly touching her shoulder. She turned, startled, and I waved lightly.

"OH, GOODNIGHT LEA! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I laughed and left the building, starting towards my apartment building. It was a nice place that S.H.I.E.L.D set up for me, and I was eternally grateful.

_"Issy..."_  The word was like the breeze itself, but I could still hear it as it quickly flew past me. I whipped around, startled, because nobody in this realm called me that. I had made sure of that. After a few moments of searching the darkness, I turned and walked faster towards my destination. I pulled on Loki's scarf to make it tighter, blowing into my hands. Christmas, a widely celebrated mortal holiday, was right around the corner, bring with it biting cold. I had never thought the desert could be this cold. Then again, there was Jotunheim. I arrived at my apartment and shook away the frost, locking my door. As I walked towards my bedroom, I began peeling off my scarf, gloves, and jacket, resting them along with my keys on the counter. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my red hair back into a messy bun, yawning.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and was about to climb under the covers when I heard an exhale behind me. Then, I heard a soft, familiar voice in my ear.

_"Issy, my love, I believe we have some unfinished business."_  I would know that voice anywhere. Slowly, I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. His lips were curved into a smirk. The gasp that I had been building up left me, along with the rest of my breath.

"Loki."

_**Fin.** _


End file.
